piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Unreleased Items
This page is a list of all the items that are currently not released in the game. All this information is based on these findings: The difference between this page and the Wanted Items page is that the items on the Wanted Items page have been released, just not found, where these have not yet been released, but may be released in the future. They are also organized within the lists, first are those that fit into possible Weapon Groups (simply based on name), and then are the miscellaneous items, items that don't fit into groups. If there are any items not included in this list, feel free to add and/or remove them. Also if you disagree with the possible weapon groups feel free to post on the talk page. However since the lists haven't been opened by any users known for a long while, the validity of the items mentioned is debatable. There are most likely new weapons added, one such example being the Sword of Triton. Unreleased Sword Types Epee Rapier Scimitar Unreleased Cutlasses Shadow Cutlass, Forbidden Cutlass Bane Blade Cutlass, Bane Fire Cutlass, Bane Curse Cutlass Crimsonfire Cutlass, Emberfire Cutlass Life Stealer Cutlass, Spirit Stealer Cutlass, Soul Stealer Cutlass Unreleased Blades of Unknown Type Heart of Padres del Fuego Lost Sword of El Dorado Lost Blade of Calypso Jack Sparrow's Blade Sword of Quetzalcoatl Montezuma's Blade Unreleased Sabres Crimsonfire Sabre, Emberfire Sabre Bane Blade Sabre, Bane Fire Sabre, Bane Curse Sabre LePorc's Sabre Unreleased Broadswords Bane Blade Broadsword, Bane Fire Broadsword, Bane Curse Broadsword Dark Broadsword, Shadow Broadsword, Forbidden Broadsword Fighter's Broadsword, Savage Broadsword, Warmonger's Broadsword, Warlord's Broadsword, War Master's Broadsword Lieutenant's Broadsword, Commander's Broadsword, Captain's Broadsword, Vice Admiral's Broadsword Crimsonfire Broadsword, Emberfire Broadsword Black Raven Broadsword Vulture Claw Broadsword Ignis Maximus Avaricia's Broadsword Barbossa's Edge Nemesis Blade. Unreleased Pistols Runic Pistol, Warding Pistol, Arcane Pistol Mercer's Pistol, Beckett's Pistol Jack Sparrow's Revenge Unreleased Repeater Pistols EITC Mercenary's Repeater Pistol Runic Repeater, Warding Repeater, Arcane Repeater Cabal Repeater, Dark Repeater Pistol, Shadow Repeater Pistol, Forbidden Repeater Pistol Unreleased Blunderbusses Runic Blunderbuss, Warding Blunderbuss, Arcane Blunderbuss Hunter's Blunderbuss, Hired-gun's Blunderbuss, Mercenary's Blunderbuss, Bounty Hunter's Blunderbuss Unreleased Muskets Hotshot Musket, Burnshot Musket, Flameshot Musket, Firebrand Musket Huntsman's Musket, Gunner's Musket, Rifleman's Musket, Marksman's Musket, Sniper's Musket Unreleased Dolls Dark Voodoo Doll, Shadow Voodoo Doll, Forbidden Voodoo Doll, Jolly Roger's Doll Cursed Doll, Tormented Voodoo Doll, Overlord Voodoo Doll, Davy Jones Voodoo Doll Barbossa Doll Sao Feng Doll Tia Dalma's Doll Jack Sparrow's Voodoo Doll Jack the Monkey Doll Elizabeth Swan Doll Will Turner Doll Calypso's Radiance Unreleased Daggers None known. Unreleased Throwing Knives Ceremonial Knife, Ritual Knife Knife of the Blood Idol, Knife of the Jackal Idol, Knife of the Raven Idol, Knife of the War Idol, Knife of the Demon Idol, Knife of the Death Idol Grim Strike Knife, Blight Strike Knife, Decay Strike Knife, Fatal Strike Knife, Death Strike Knife Night Hunter Knife, Night Chaser Knife, Night Stalker Knife, Night Predator Knife Snake Venom Knife,Viper Venom Knife, Copperhead Venom Knife, Mamba Venom Knife, Cobra Venom Knife Poisoned Knife, Venomous Knife, Toxic Knife, Plague Knife, Dire Knife Unreleased Grenades None known. Unreleased Staffs Haunted Staff, Possessed Staff, Phantom Staff Skull Staff, Diabolic Staff, Demon Skull Staff Singed Staff, Charred Staff, Cajun Staff Spirit Caller Staff, Spirit Burner Staff, Spirit Shredder Staff Soul Harvester Staff, Soul Reaper Staff, Soul Eater Staff Anti-venom Staff, Resistance Staff, Regrowth Staff Staff of Mists, Staff of Rain, Staff of Storms Boa Staf, Python Staff, Serpent Staff Misshapen Staff, Twisted Staff, Gnarled Staff, Ancient Staff Stone Guard Staff, Granite Guard Staff, Earth Guard Staff Staff of Cleansing, Staff of Purification, Staff of Sacred Rituals Staff of Protection, Staff of Warding, Staff of Shielding, Staff of Defiance, Staff of Sanctuary Sage Staff, Ritual Staff, Banishing Staff, Taboo Staff, Exorcism Staff Staff of the Sacred Owl, Staff of the Sacred Moon, Staff of the Sacred Stars, Staff of the Sacred Sun Unreleased Sea Charts None known. Unreleased Sea Globes None known. Unreleased Sea Charms Fortune Charm El Dorado's Charm Unreleased Spyglasses Oriental Spyglass, Golden Spyglass Mechant's Spyglass, Smuggler's Spyglass, Rumrunner's Spyglass, Thieves Spyglass, Raider's Spyglass Quarter Master's Spyglass, Conquistador's Spyglass, First Mate's Spyglass, Captain's Spyglass, Commodore's Spyglass, Mariner's Spyglass, Lieutenant's Spyglass, Commander's Spyglass, Admiral's Spyglass Sea Dog's Spyglass, Swashbuckler's Spyglass, Buccaneer's Spyglass, Pirate's Spyglass, Privateer's Spyglass, Corsair's Spyglass Mercenary's Spyglass, Bounty Hunter's Spyglass, Warmonger's Spyglass Navy Spyglass Singaporean Spyglass Trading Company Spyglass Officer's Spyglass Black Guard's Spyglass Davy Jones's Spyglass Beckett's Spyglass Norrington's Spyglass Barbossa's Spyglass Jack Sparrow's Spyglass Unreleased Cannon Rams Man-o-War Cannon Ram Juggernaut Cannon Ram Cerberus Cannon Ram Storm Reaper Cannon Ram Shadow Crow Cannon Ram Sponge Cannon Ram Spectral Cannon Ram Possessed Cannon Ram Wicked Cannon Ram Copper Ladle Cannon Ram Rotten Cannon Burnt Cannon Ram Charred Cannon Ram Unreleased Clothing Individual Clothing Items Hats Ginko Glug Orange Tricorne, Skull Tricorne EITC Hat Patched Bandana, Zigzag Bandana, Purple Bandana, Bohemian Bandanas, Recruit Bandana Crossbones Cap, Crossbone Beanie Purple Ostrich Hats, Blue Ostrich Hats, Red Ostrich Hats Purple Bands, Bohemian Bands, Patched Band, Zigzag Band, Crossbones Band Blue Cavalry Hat, Green Cavalry Hat, Butterfly Cavalry Hat Simple Bonnet Redcoat Hat Violet French Hat Brown Bicorne Black Chapeau Brown Gaucho Embossed Cabaset Leather Cavalier, Gray Cavalier Black Parade Hat, Red Parade Hat Gold Conquistador Blue Stocking Cap, Green Stocking Cap, Gold Stocking Cap, Red Stocking Cap, Polar Stocking Cap, Violet Stocking Cap, Cotton Stocking Cap, Yellow Stocking Cap Green Orange Party Hat, Pink Party Hat, Orange Green Party Hat, Sky Blue Party Hat, Purple Yellow Party Hat Black Stove Hat, Blue Stove Hat Green Buccaneer Hat, Fancy Buccaneer Hat, Crimson Buccaneer Hat, Mottled Buccaneer Hat Coats for Both Genders Navy Red Coat, EITC Black Coat Male Coats Royal Long Coat Female Coats Improvised Riding Coat, Victorian Riding Coat, Royalist Riding Coat, Royal Riding Coat with Trim, Adventure Riding Coat with Trim Tourist Frock Coat, "Borrowed" Frock Coat, Tailored Frock Coat Male Vests Uniform Vest, Merchant Vest, Performer's Vest, Silk Vest, Bank Vest Embellished Black Gold Vest Female Vests Red Brown Loose Vests Corsets Light Blue Laced Corset Light Yellow Corset Male Shirts Mariner Tank, Improvised Tank, Manly Tank, Indentured Tank, Stitched Tank, Frilly Tank, Shield Tank, Crested Tank Laced Short Sleeve, Tied Short Sleeve, Flap Short Sleeve, Fleet Short Sleeve Governor's Ex-Shirt, Big Button Shirt, Mayor's Shirt, Open Cotton Shirts, Renaissance Shirt, Leather Puffy Shirt, Merchant Shirt, Cinco De Mayo Shirt, Caribbean Day Shirt, Carnival Shirt, Winter Solstice Shirt Laced Long Sleeve, Tied Long Sleeve, Fleet Long Sleeve, Recruit Long Sleeve, Cotton Open Long Sleeve Female Shirts City Top, Villa Top, Merchant Top, Florid Top, Lace Trim Top Collar Puff Blouse, Sky Blouse, Festival Blouse, Caribbean Day Blouse, Cinco De Mayo Blouse, Carnival Blouse, Winter Solstice Blouse, Blue Blouse White Ruffs, Shopkeeper Blouse Brown Apron, Dirty Apron, Gypsy Blouse, Bartender Blouse, Barmaid Blouse Peddler Sets Note: The names of the below Peddler Sets are conjectural. They are simply based on their file names in the Phase Files. Scourge Sea Serpent Baron/Baroness China Bounty Hunter Corsair Carnival Day Caribbean Day Winter Solstice Unreleased Tattoos The tattoos displayed below are not in the game and were found in the game's Phase Files. Although they appeared in there, it does not indicate when they are coming into the game, or if they are at all. Tattoo maori face copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 05 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 04 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 03 copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd asianface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 02 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono tribal beard copy.jpg Tattoo face mono nose 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono eye 02 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono eye 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono cheek copy.jpg Tattoo face color greennose copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd africanface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo chest color tribalface 04 copy.jpg Tattoo chest color tribalface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo dragon copy.jpg Tattoo face color forehead copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono tribal 01 copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd maoriface 02 copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd maoriface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo mickey copy.jpg Tattoo mom copy.jpg Tattoo koi fish copy.jpg Tattoo fire copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color tribal orangegreen copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color seahorses copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color pinktribal copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color pinkphoenix copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color koi copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color peacock copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color bluebirds copy.jpg Tattoo skull copy.jpg Tattoo tribal 04 copy.jpg Tattoo tribal 01 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribalshell copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal05 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal04 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal03 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal02 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal01 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono kitty copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono butterfly copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono bflystars copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono 3butterflies copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color tribal yellowblue copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color tribal rainbow copy.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Clothing